


Where You Are, I Belong

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, bit lighter on the fluff but still, it's just basically all soft feelings, it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: They'd fallen into an easier sleep than either had expected, unconsciousness claiming them within moments of lying down, but now, in the middle of the night, sleep had eluded them just as easily as it had come to them earlier.They tried to fall back asleep, but it kept evading them. Anne tossed and turned, and Gilbert flipped his pillow over several times.When Anne's hand accidentally grazed Gilbert's, she stopped, then wriggled closer, wrapping one arm around him as he brought his arms around her, tucking her head to his chest.They stayed like that for a while, holding each other and just breathing. Anne nearly started to say something once or twice, and she thought she felt a few breaths catch in Gilbert's chest, too, but he'd simply tighten his grip on her for a moment before relaxing.------------After a hectic few weeks apart, our favorite couple realize in the middle of the night that the best cure to sleeplessness is each other.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Where You Are, I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> So, the setting of this story is meant to be a little vague so that it could be modern or in the canon time period, but this is definitely more in the AWAE verse simply for the mention of a certain character. Anne and Gilbert are living in Halifax, and Gilbert is working at Dalhousie (insert my usual "it's closer and is a legit medical research university and is the school Redmond was based upon" rant) and Anne is working as a journalist for the local newspaper.

It had started with Dellie taking ill and Gilbert traveling to Avonlea for most of a week. Thankfully, she had recovered completely, but almost immediately upon his return Anne had been called to Charlottetown by Diana, who was giving birth to her first child and wanted her bosom friend there, and Anne could hardly refuse.

They'd been apart for nearly a week and a half by the time she returned, and Anne could hardly wait to get in the door... only to find a note from Gilbert saying that there had been a bad accident at the port and all available medical staff were going to be needed as much as possible for the next few days. Anne tried to frame it positively: she was running up against a deadline on an article and needed to work as much as possible, herself, but her positivity swiftly dwindled. She would sigh morosely when she had to make supper without Gilbert in the kitchen to chat with and to reach things Anne could get herself (and occasionally holding them ransom in exchange for a kiss), and when she curled up at night, it just felt like something was missing.

For his part, Gilbert was more often than not letting out his own heavy sigh when crawling into bed, only gently touching Anne's shoulder or brushing her hair aside so as not to wake her. In the mornings, Anne was gone from bed before Gilbert woke. She'd dally as much as she could, hoping he'd open his eyes, and he'd always reach out for her when he woke, only for his hand to fall on the side of the blankets Anne had already made for the day.

They'd barely exchanged ten words a day that weren't greetings or goodbyes, and it was mostly through short notes detailing their best guesses as to when they'd be home, and always simply signed _I miss you._

It hurt more than either of them had guessed that it could, but they didn't want the other to see their sadness and feel even more guilty when nothing could be done about the situation.

Now, a little over two weeks after the first bad news, it finally seemed as though things were easing. They'd eaten supper together, too exhausted to talk much, especially when there was so much to say, but they were grateful for each other's presence, even if they'd be working and reading separately until they went to bed.

* * *

They'd fallen into an easier sleep than either had expected, unconsciousness claiming them within moments of lying down, but now, in the middle of the night, sleep had eluded them just as easily as it had come to them earlier.

They tried to fall back asleep, but it kept evading them. Anne tossed and turned, and Gilbert flipped his pillow over several times.

When Anne's hand accidentally grazed Gilbert's, she stopped, then wriggled closer, wrapping one arm around him as he brought his arms around her, tucking her head to his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other and just breathing. Anne nearly started to say something once or twice, and she thought she felt a few breaths catch in Gilbert's chest, too, but he'd simply tighten his grip on her for a moment before relaxing.

They'd been so tense—so motionless—that they both nearly jumped when Anne began rubbing slow, small circles on Gilbert's back. For just a moment, Gilbert pulled Anne as close to him as he could, then, loosening his hold again, rubbed his thumb in light circles on her cheek.

Anne had thought she'd drift off to sleep easily, but while the gesture wasn't keeping her awake exactly, she wasn't growing any drowsier. She moved back a little and tipped her head back to tell Gilbert he should try and sleep and not worry about her, but stopped when her eyes met his. Instead, she leaned back in and pressed her mouth gently to his.

It was gentle only for the briefest of moments, however. As soon as their lips met, they realized what it was they were needing. Anne pulled herself closer, and Gilbert gathered her into his arms, holding her as though she'd disappear if he let her move so much as a hair's breadth away. One hand cupped the back of Anne's head as his other tugged at her waist, pulling her on top of him. The hem of her nightdress had hiked up, and Gilbert slid his hand up under it. Anne moaned into his mouth, savoring caresses she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed. She pressed herself against Gilbert, doing her utmost to remind the both of them of the amazing ways they fit together to become something more.

Gilbert released Anne just long enough to pull her nightdress off. Anne pulled herself to him for another set of long, hot kisses, pulling him over to cover her as the both of them worked swiftly to ensure it was just his skin against hers before breaking away to trail soft kisses down the side of Gilbert's neck as best she could, moving her attention down to his collarbone when he moved his to her neck. Her head lolled back and she sighed something that sounded like his name as his lips ghosted past the hollow of her throat, down her chest, and to her breasts, teasing them with his lips, tongue, and hands as Anne moaned, tangling one hand in Gilbert's hair and grasping at the pillow under her head with the other.

Anne arched her back as he moved even lower, placing kisses down her stomach and drawing his hand down the underside of her thigh, coaxing one of her legs outward as he knelt between them. She was only just vaguely surprised when Gilbert dropped one last kiss on the inside of her thigh and then moved back up her body, the other sensations he was creating for her drowning out her capacity to feel anything but them. His mouth covered hers again, but it was Anne who silently asked for entrance to his, which he granted eagerly. They clutched each other tight, moving together but still too far apart until the unequivocal desire—the absolute _need_ —to be joined together had grown to a desperate ache that could no longer be ignored.

Anne whispered into Gilbert's ear what it was she wanted, and he gave her a gentle kiss before reluctantly rolling off to sit up against the headboard, never taking his eyes off her. She got to her knees and moved to straddle his lap before wrapping her legs around his waist and sinking down until he was fully inside her. She began to rock just a little, smiling against Gilbert's mouth when he pulled her to him with a soft groan. His hands sank through her hair to hold her as close as he could, and he began to move with her, Anne's gasps joining his. It was a closeness they'd been needing, completely and breathtakingly fulfilled.

They just moved together like that for a while, the friction slowly building between them. The intimacy of it was so powerful, so wonderful that words had become impossible, but for the moment, they weren't necessary. Even when the urgency became great enough, Gilbert wordlessly rolled them over, settling between Anne's legs—still wrapped around his waist—and only gradually increasing their pace. He dropped kisses on her forehead, her lips, and her neck, and Anne ran her hands through his hair and cupped his cheeks as their lips met again and again.

When Anne finally reached her peak with a soft cry of pleasure, Gilbert could hold back no longer. Letting out a final gasp, he spilled himself inside Anne. He didn't drop to her side as she expected, however; instead, he remained where he was, gently covering her body with his. The thought of any distance between them, no matter how small, was still unbearable. Even when he eventually rolled onto his side several long moments later, Gilbert gently pulled Anne to keep facing him, and she readily acquiesced to the unspoken request, holding his gaze and twining her legs with his once again as the rest of the world was forgotten.

It was a homecoming of their souls to the space created by the steadily calming heartbeats, soft breaths, tender gazes, and gentle touches they shared, mystical and profound and secure; in many ways intangible but no less real for it. Their love was in everything they shared, and here and now, to doubt that was impossible.

They would not sleep for the rest of the night, and dawn would come far too soon, but all that would matter would be that they were together, where they belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little story (well, what bits of "story" exist) went through several iterations as I tried to get it right, but the one thing that stayed the same was that there was never any dialogue. I wrote this specifically with that challenge in mind, and I did kind of cheat a couple times by saying that something was said, but not putting in quotes. I give myself a B+ for effort.
> 
> If you are so inclined (I know commenting on smut can feel weird, so no pressure whatsoever) drop me a line and let me know what you think!


End file.
